Vampire for a minute
by AnotherStar
Summary: Kari's obsessed with a certain sparkling vampire. What will her boyfriend do to gain her attention back? Short, takari fluff..Not much else to say.


**Hello! I'm back with a new fic. This is a ONE SHOT Takari fluff. It's NOT a crossover, the Twilight moves/books are in it, but the actual characters do not interact with the Digimon characters. It's also dedicated to my little sister. By the way, I like Twilight, so I don't mean to offend anyone in love with Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson, or the Twilight books/movies. Reviews would be great, enjoy!**

The blonde boy sighed in frustration has his brunette girlfriend stopped talking in the middle of her sentence. She had been doing that a lot lately, and it had begun to hurt the boy. He turned around, knowing he'd see some form of Twilight, most likely the new movie trailor. He watched as his girlfriend stared at the T.V in the electronic store in a trance. They were playing one of the movies.

"Kari."

He said, to which she didn't respond. He moved towards her and touched her arm.

"Hikari,"

She shushed him.

"Just a minute, Takeru."

He sighed, and waited. For five minutes. He touched her again.

"We have to go, Hikari."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, Hikari, We. Not me, us, as in you, too."

"Inna minute!"

The blonde sighed and moved away from her, sitting on a bench, so he could still see her. He was not intrested in Twilight, and Robert Pattinson made him angry. Stealing his girlfriend.. He sat and huffed, and thought bad things about the actor. As we watched, a crowd of girls began to form, and then, slowly, boys. He glanced at his cellphone, and jumped up. They had been sitting here for almost half an hour. He pushed and weaved his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to get to my girlfriend.."

"Bella's MY girlfriend!"

Some guy to his right snapped at him.

"I didn't mean Bella, I meant Hikari."

He said back. The boys eyes narrowed and he looked like he was going to attack Takeru. Hikari appeared and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! We're going to be late for Tai's game! Why didn't you tell me!"

She said to him. The boy opened his mouth, then closed it, knowing it was no use. He let the brunette girl pull him through the mall, and towards the soccer field where her big brother was waiting.

* * *

Takeru heaved another huge sigh, eyeing his blonde brother, who was playing his guitar.

"Stop it, Takeru. I'm busy."

The other boy said. Looking up just for a minute. Takeru sighed again.

"Arg! What do you want!"

The older finally shouted. Takeru smiled innocently.

"I need your help!"

"With what?"

"I need to make Kari not love Edward Cullen anymore. Yesterday she asked me if he could come on a date with us! He's not even real!"

"Sometimes I don't think your brains real, either."

Takeru opened his mouth, but the older boy continued.

"You're inturrupting my practicing over a movie? Come on, Takeru. Just go tell Kari you want her attention back."

Takeru pulled himself away from his brothers bed, and left the apartment. Although he knew Yamato didn't know any better, he'd already tried that, and he was mad at his brother for suggesting it. He wondered around, eyeing all the Twilight stuff he passed, getting more and more fed up with it. he glared at a picture of Edward Cullen standing in the sun, shining. And then he had an idea. He stopped, and thought about who he knew that would know about Twilight. Jun. Jun would know. He ran to Daisuke's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey t.j.."

Daisuke anwsered, low and depressed.

"Hi, is Jun home?"

Daisuke perked up.

"Why? Wanna ask her how to dump Kari?"

"No, I need to ask her about Twilight."

"Did you say Twilight! What do you need to know!"

Jun was on Takeru before he could anwser, and gave him a full summary of all four books in a matter of minutes.

"Uh...I just needed to know if Edward actually shone in the sun."

"Of couse he does!"

She said in a tone that made Takeru feel stupid.

"That's why you guys like him so much?"

"Oh, yes, all girls like rainbows!"

"Uh, thanks Jun, I gotta go."

Takeru left, and headed back to his brothers house. He walked in without knocking, and threw open his brother's door.

"Yamato Ishida, I need your help, then I promise not to bug you and let you play your guitar."

Yamato glared at the smaller, mirror image of himself.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to make me look like a vampire."

"Don't sleep for three days."

Matt said, looking down.

"Not that kind of vampire. A vampire like Edward Cullen."

Matt's head snapped up, and he looked at his brother. Takeru shifted under Yamato's gaze.

"Are you insane? Why the hell would you want to do that? Twilight's bloody stupid! A vampire that glows in the sun? That's fucking worse!"

"Watch your mouth, mr. I know that, but if I'M a vampire like Edward Cullen, what does Kari need him for?"

Matt thought about this, and he had to admit, it made sense, so he agreed to make his little brother sparkle in the sun.

* * *

Takeru sits on the swings, wearing more make-up then he ever plans on wearing again. Behind him is a small forest, with a clearing in the middle. It's a sunny day, perfect for what he has planned. He removed himself from the swing, and goes and sits under the shade of a tree. He pulls out his cell phone, and texts Kari. He knows for a fact that he's at home, because Yamato had asked Taichi, his bestfriend and Kari's sister, to make sure that Kari was there.

_Come meet me at the forest behind the swings in the park? I have to show you something._

Takeru hit send, and waited for her reply.

_Is it a surprise? I'll be there soon._

Takeru didn't respond, but waited. After five minutes, he stood, knowing Kari would be able to see him soon. Another few minutes past, and Kari appeared. She looked for him, and saw him. She waved. He waved back, and waited unitl she got closer before darting into the trees. He stopped a ways down, to wait for her. When she got close enough to see him, he moved down again, wanting her to follow him.

"T.K?"

She asked, confused. She seemed scared, and Takeru mentally kicked himself. This game went on for about five minutes. Eventually, Takeru neared the clearing. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it, knowing Kari would come across it, and move out to where she could see him. He sat in the middle of the clearing and waited. He could tell himself he was sparkling, because he could see it on his chest. Matt had done a very good job. Kari appeared and her mouth dropped.

"T..K?"

Takeru stared at her, waiting. She moved towards him, and sat infront of him.

"Can I kiss you, or are you going to attack me?"

She asked the sparkling blonde. Takeru blinked.

"He..attacks..her?"

Kari smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. Who returned the gently touch.

"No, silly. I was testing you."

"Oh. Okay."

Kari pounced on the boy, and snuggled against his chest.

"Want your shirt back?"

"Yes, please."

Kari sat up, and allowed Takeru to put his shirt back on before pushing him back down, and laying on his chest again.

"Why'd you do it?"

She asked. Takeru stayed silent, glad he finally had Kari's full attention.

"I might've been jealous of a fake vampire."

He admitted. Kari laughed and looked up at Takeru. Takeru looked down, but was not smiling.

"Really. All you've done for months is stare at Edward Cullen."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kari frowned for a minute, then her features lit up again, and she kissed the blonde again.

"Well, now I don't need an Edward Cullen. I have a Takeru Takaishi."

Takeru hugged the girl close to him, and stared at the clouds.

"Twilight's stupid, anyway. What kind of vamp-"

"Don't push it, T.K."

Takeru laughed as he watched the sky and hugged dream girl against him.

**Short, I know. Lame? Liked it? Let me know! Please? I'd really like it. If that's not Takeru's last name, LET ME KNOW. I will CHANGE IT. That's the last name I have written down for him, though, so..If I'm wrong, please correct me (=  
Takeru's name has been fixed, thank you reviewer (=**


End file.
